Mike and Nintendo vs. Wolf and Persona and Kyuubi and Jolts vs. Pyro and DG! Episode 61
10 minutes later... Mike) Ability Activate! Burning Slash! ( Sarieror swings his sword, creating a wave of flames with enough energy ) Persona) Ability Activate! Repelling Burn! ( Blazzery flaps her wings at her opponent ) ( Blazzery's wings flap and close on Sarieror's sword ) ( Flames hit Sarieror's shielding mask, but some seek through the mask's eye holes ) ( Sarieror drops his sword making motions towards his burnt eyes ) Persona) Ability Activate! Redburst Crash! ( Blazzery charges into her opponent with red flames bursting after impact ) ( Blazzery charges into a blinded Sarieror ) ( Red flames burst at impact ) ( Sarieror flies backwards ) Nintendocan) ... Wolf) Wow... Nintendo) Looks like we have a preview... Wolf) We do...Ability Activate! Typhoon Collision! ( Typhonatic Wolfie charges into a opponent with a tornado formed around her ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Ruby Crisp Magmash! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid releases a blazing, ruby-red, magma blast towards his opponent ) ' '( Wolfie crashes into Roxanoid without giving Roxanoid any time ) ( Roxanoid falls backwards ) ( Wolfie does a 360 and charges towards Roxanoid again ) ( Roxanoid pushes his feet up releasing a blast ) ( Wolfie's tornado absorbs the blast ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Typhoon Cutter! ( Typhonatic Wolfie avoids a collision; tornado collides with opponent ) ( Typhonatic Wolfie makes a sharp turn before impact ) ( The tornado crashes into Roxanoid ) ( Roxanoid flies towards Sarieror ) Nintendo) ... Mike) *Looks at Nintendo* Dad... Nintendo) *Nods* Yes ( Roxanoid and Sarieror fuse ) Wolf) Auh...A fusion Nintendo) Yep Wolf) Better to rely on it now, I guess Nintendo) It is Sarianoid) There we go! ( Sarianoid appears with Roxanoid's body in Sarieror's armor with long shoulder blades ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Nitro Spin! ( Typhonatic Wolfie's best move; Nitro Wolfie spins in a drill motion with a green aura to attack her opponent ) ( Typhonatic Wolfie spins towards Sarianoid ) Mike) Ability Activate! Magma Upload! ( Magma bursts from the ground ) ( Magma bursts in-front of Wolfie ) ( Wolfie charges through the magma ) ( Blazzery charges towards Sarianoid with his sword in her tailons ) ( When Blazzery gets near, Sarianoid roundhouse kicks the sword into Blazzery ) ( Blazzery returns to her ball form, while Sarianoid grabs his sword ) Sarianoid) MY SWORD! *Lifts it up* ( Wolfie crashes into the sword ) ( The sword falls to the ground, while Wolfie acts dazzied ) ( Sarianoid grabs his sword ) ( Wolfie quickly grabs Sarianoid with her hook-like figures ) Typhonatic Wolfie) Ready for a-''' '''BOOM! ( Typhonatic Wolfie returns to her ball form as 'Gemention Volf 'stands over her ) Gemention Volf) ERR! Sarianoid) WHAT THE HECK! ''' '''Nintendo) Volf...Why did you just cost Mike and me our win! Gemention Volf) ... Wolf) Nintendo...I'm sorry...Volf on the other hand... Gemention Volf) SHUT UP WOLF! Wolf) ... Gemention Volf) YOU MAKE ME SICK! *Flies away* Nintendo) Um... Persona) Mike...I'm sorry Mike) It's fine...Dad said "Rules are rules" and we're going to get DQed because of it... Persona) That's not true! Mike) It's true... Nintendo) And we're not going to accept a rematch... Wolf) ... 10 minutes later... Kyuubi) Ability Activate! Aeroic Charge! ( Aero Tails uses his jet pack and rockets into the opponent ) DG) Ability Activate! Blackburn Clipper! ( 'Darcano Dragonoid' generates dark heated energy and charges into his opponent with his blade wing ) ( Aero Tails and Darcano Dragonoid charge towards each other ) ( Aero Tails and Darcano Dragonoid are close to making impact ) Kyuubi) Ability Activate! 9 Crush! ( Aero Tails clubs his opponent with all 9 tails, at once ) ( Aero Tails flips over Darcano Dragonoid and smashes his nine tails against his back ) ( Aero Tails rolls off ) Pyro) Ultimate Ability Activate! Volcanic Erupt! ( Volcano Dragonoid fires an intense beam from his volcanic chest ) ( Volcano Dragonoid fires an intense beam at Aero Tails ) BOOM! ' '( Aero Tails turns to his ball form ) Jolts) Ability Activate! Blacken Flames! ( Phoenix releases a vortex of black flames at his opponent ) Pyro) Ability Activate! Volcanic Eruption! ( Volcano Dragonoid's volcanoes fire rocky boulders on fire ) ( Flaming boulders shoot into the air ) ( The black vortex hits Volcano Dragonoid ) ( Volcano Dragonoid returns to his ball form ) Phoenix) Two bakugans le-*Gets hit by boulder and turns to ball form* Darcano Dragonoid) One bakugan left... Airzel and Nuza vs. Scar, Crimson's Switch, and Trent and DF vs. Jane and Crimson's Switch! Episode 62 Grade of Mike and Nintendo vs. Wolf and Persona and Kyuubi and Jolts vs. Pyro and DG! Episode 62? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Mike Category:Sarieror Category:Persona Category:Blazzery Category:Wolf Category:Typhonatic Wolfie Category:Nintendocan Category:Magmaburn Roxanoid Category:Sarianoid Category:Gemention Volf Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Jolts Category:Pyrosmaster Category:DarkusGUY Category:Aero Tails Category:Phoenix Category:Darcano Dragonoid Category:Volcano Dragonoid